In U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,559 there are described a number of N-heterocyclyl-4-piperidinamines, wherein said heterocyclyl is imidazole being condensed with benzene or pyridine, which compounds are useful as antihistaminic agents.
The compounds of this invention are intermediates that can be used in the synthesis of compounds that contain an analogous hetercyclyl radical, but which differ from the compounds of said patent by the fact that said heterocyclyl is oxazole or thiazole being condensed with benzene or pyridine and by their unexpected anti-anoxic properties.